Lorn in Time
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: When Harry found himself in the past, he is torn between changing the past or allowing it to be the same. However, his presences change many things – especially when he is now a she. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Lorn in Time**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o1**

**Summary: **When Harry found himself in the past, he is torn between changing the past or allowing it to be the same. However, his presences change many things – especially when he is now a she. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **M

**May contain: **Child abuse, cursing, starvation, emotional neglect, bullying.

**Author's Note: **I really shouldn't be typing this but…oh well. I plot it, typed it and now I am posting this story. I hope you enjoy it as much I liked the idea in my head. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors, but I am trying my best. Please enjoy and review your thoughts!

* * *

><p>Harry Potter knew something was off when his body kept shivering and his body refuse to move. Opening his eyes, he was met with a dark sight. Looking around, he viewed a flickering light above him. An old building stared down him, making him agitated, Harry tried to move his body. However, he became uncomfortable with his heavy limbs that refused to obey his orders.<p>

As time passed, he didn't know how long he laid there - struggling against tight but soft bundles of blankets. Eventually, the door opened and light shined against his face, making him squint at the bright light. "Madam! Madam Beckman, there is a baby on the door step!"

Baby? What in the world was the girl screaming about? Harry thought as he once more continued to struggle against the warm cloth.

His thought were soon interrupted by the girl who opened the door, picking him up and placing him in the arms of an elderly lady.

"Madam, her name is Aoife Maeve Lovell, there is nothing else besides that her birth parents are dead and there isn't anyone that can look after her." The girl stated, her accent becoming heavy due to the sadness she bore looking at the struggling child.

Girl? Baby? With confused thoughts, Harry began to cry, scream in frustration - however his screams came out as wails if a baby. Confusing him even more.

Harry didn't remember what happen, he didn't know why he awoke in a child's body – especially in a girl's one!

"Hm, well we can't do anything about it, take her to the younger ones room and then go fix her information into a folder." Beckman stated, giving Harry back to the blond girl.

"Yes Madam."

With a wave of her hand, Harry's stomach churned tightly at the sign of being dismiss. He knew this types of people, but what could he do?

"Come on Aoife, let's go meet the other children of Madam's Beckman Orphanage."

Oh yeah, Harry was now a she, no longer Harry Potter; the boy-who-lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 1971<strong>

Matilda Harries bit her bottom lip as she stared at the woman standing in front of her. "Good evening, I am here to speak to Aoife Maeve Lovell." She spoke, her voice filed with strict but politeness. Nodding her head, "Of course, but you will have to speak to Madam Beckman to have permission to speak to her."

Nodding her head, Professor McGonagall stared at the younger child as she followed down the small hall of the old building of the orphanage. Trying her best not to comment about the horrible smell filling up the air. Observing the peeled walls and the trash on the ground, she wondered how anybody can live in the orphanage.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the blond girl knocked on the door, "Madam Beckman, there is a Professor here to speak to Aoife." She spoke politely.

"Come in!" A harsh low voice yelled through the door. Opening the door, Matilda bowed her head and allowed McGonagall to enter before closing it once she entered the small stuffy room.

Sitting behind the desk, piled with many papers, a big elderly lady sat. Her grey hair pulled into a tight bun, her grey eyes squinted at McGonagall, analyzing her from head to toe.

"Hello Professor, my name is Giselle Beckman, I run the orphanage, and how can I help you?" She spoke, motioning for McGonagall to sit down which she did.

"I come here to speak to Miss. Lovell about her invitation to a private school in Scotland for gifted children."

"Invitation? I dare say, that girl is nothing special, she is quiet and barely speaks." The old woman stated, scrunching her nose and waving her hand.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips tightly before she spoke. "Even so, Miss. Lovell has been on the list for a while now." She answered.

Beckman hummed before standing up, "Well, alright. I don't know why you want a useless child but follow me."

Leading the way out of the small office and towards the stairs – down to the smallest room of the house, she open the door. "Aoife, you have a visitor."

With that being said, Beckman left, leaving McGonagall to enter the room. Laying on the bed, a petite female laid, staring into the wall.

"Hello." She spoke softly, not bothering to sit up or look up at her which made McGonagall frown at her rude behavior.

"Hello Miss. Lovell, I am Professor McGonagall, I am here to extend an invitation to a school."

"I know… I saw you coming." Aoife spoke, slowly rising from her bed before looking up and smiled at the professor. "I knew I was different but I wasn't expecting…this." The younger girl continued, her dark green eyes stared into McGonagall.

The professor stared at the girl before handing her the letter. "I see…" She began but caught her control and started once more. "Miss. Lovell, you are a witch and I came to extend the invitation to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Humming, Aoife accepted the leader and began reading the contents inside. "Okay." She responded, her eyes glittered with mirth. "I'll accept this invitation to Hogwarts." She answered the professor's unasked question with a grin.

The grin made McGonagall uneasy but nodded, "Alright then, do you need any help with getting your school supplies or do you want me to help you getting them."

"I'll go get myself…I've been doing things on my own for a while." Aoife stated, shrugging her shoulders, making McGonagall frown.

"I'll just give you the directions."

That being said, Aoife clasps her hands together and thanked McGonagall before watching the professor leave the old building.

Aoife just grinned in excitement, having ten years living in the orphanage, she would soon return to Hogwarts. Even though she would no longer be in her timeline, no longer she her friends, no longer be the same person – that didn't mean she wouldn't take advantage to change things and prevent certain things from happening even if it means being in the wrong side of war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lorn in**** Time**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o2**

**Summary: **When Harry found himself in the past, he is torn between changing the past or allowing it to be the same. However, his presences change many things – especially when he is now a she. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **M

**May contain: **Child abuse, cursing, starvation, emotional neglect, bullying.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews and for those who added this to their favorites or are now following this story! I hope I won't let you down, now let's continue with the story because I have a surprise! xD Enjoy and please leave a review.

**Review: lighterised2801:** Thank you, it took me an hour to think what the names would be so thank you for loving them.

**Ptl4ever419:** I am glad that the beginning is interesting.

**Sunako:** I hope you continue to like it once it gets further ahead!

**Fanfictionnatic:** I am glad it seems good so far, I hope you can draw a good conclusion once we began with the action!

**Nataly Skypot:** Gracias!

**Discb:** Thanks and I do hope you continue to think it's a blast.

**GalanthaDreams:** Don't worry, the angst shall soon be shown!

**Guest:** Thank you, I hope it continues to be interest you, Guest-chan!

* * *

><p>Aoife was known as the freak in the orphanage – even though she kept telling herself, she wasn't, however, in the end of the day, her own convincing failed every time she stared at the mirror. As well, with an already insecure personality of her future self, it made her more uncomfortable being in her own skin.<p>

Her reflection showed the abnormalities; the dark auburn curls framed her heart shaped face, however, a streak of white hair curled together with one of her many curls. Decorated with thin upper lips, round dark green eyes, however, those eyes were different from anybody. Between the pupil and the iris, a thin red circle adorns her eyes.

That's what scared the people the most; her eyes, but with the use of her magic as she grew and the small spells Harry knew, she silently cast small glamour spell on her eyes, allowing them to only show the dark green eyes. Which eventually, it allowed people to forget her strange eyes, eyes that made her more of a freak.

At the tender age of eleven, Aoife's magic began to stir – floating freely but with control. Humming against her skin, watching the colorful streams flow in the air, that which was invisible to others.

When midnight struck on July 1st, Aoife's dreams became broken visions – something that felt so real when she slept through them.

"_My name is Professor McGonagall."_

_"Hogwarts School…"_

_"Diagon Alley"_

_"Gringotts…"_

_"Lady Lovell…"_

_ "Hogwarts dear?"_

_"Miss. Lovell, I have been expecting you…"_

_"A beauty isn't she…"_

Even if she couldn't completely understand the dreams – they held meaning behind them, something Aoife was sure beginning to think about her blood status. Just like the night where she dreamed of seeing Professor McGonagall come, letter at hand and ready to explain the magical world, which she already knew of and that had nothing to do with Harry's own visit.

Now she stood in front of Leaky Caldron, fidgeting with excitement. The first time she came here, she was Harry Potter and everybody crowded him like bees to honey, but this time, she would enjoy the bubbling excitement all over again – however this time she planned on taking her time.

Entering the pub, allowing to take in the busy pub. Watching many wizards and witches sitting down, drinking or gossiping.

Moving towards the counter, there she saw a younger looking Tom. Smiling shyly, she stepped closer, "Excuse me." Aoife began, wringing her bag. Tom smiled down at her, damn her height; it seemed she would forever be short, even in this life.

"Hello dear, here for Diagon Alley?" He asked her.

Aoife nodded her head, "Yes, please."

Nodded his head, "Wait one moment, let me take this order out and I'll be with you."

"It's no problem sir." With that being said, she watched Tom wave his wand, levitating three plates with food and goblets filled, following behind him.

While she waited for him to return, she heard a familiar sound of popping. Curiously, she peered at apparition section. Standing tall and imposing, long light blonde locks cascading down rich dark robes.

The male screamed rich and powerful for her, as well the older man that stood beside him. Short blonde hair, dark emerald robe swept passed her as they moved towards the backside of the pub.

"Come Lucius, we have many errands to do in such little time." The male spoke, his voice smooth and rich, as he walked, sending shivers down Aoife's spine. The younger male nodded his head, "Yes, father." Sweeping pass by her, only to allow small eye contact before sneering at her which cause Aoife to sniff at his action, just like any pureblood woman would do.

"Sorry for the wait, shall I show you to the entrance?" Tom asked, coming in sight. Aoife smiled politely and nodded her head, "Yes please, sir."

With a smile, he showed her the way to the back, "Now remember the pattern and once you know them, with your wand, you can enter whenever you please."

"Thank you."

Bidding goodbye, Aoife made her way through the crowded alley, watching in amazement, shops she knew from the future and shops that she had never seen. Magic thrumming through the air, making her excited, as well, making her small glamour to fall, showing the thin red circle in her eyes.

Making her way through the crowds, she reached towards the white marble building, standing tall and intimidating. Taking a deep breath in, she held her head high and walked inside, going straight to the front desk, and she mentally cursed himself small structure. "Excuse me." She spoke out loud, firm but soft.

"Yes." The goblin asked, peering over the overfill desk of paperwork.

"I'm here to ask about the Hogwart's Orphan funds."

"Name?"

"Aoife Maeve Lovell"

"Lovell? Why is a pureblood asking for orphanage funds when they have their own vault?"

"Pureblood?" Aoife asked in confusion, her eyebrows knitted together as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Mr. Goblin sir, but I believe you are mistaken. I'm but an orphan in Madam Beckman's Orphanage."

The goblin growled, muttering in his own language before he yelled out. "Gornuk!" He screamed, causing Aoife to jump in surprise. With the call, a small goblin came forward, looking through his glasses. "Yes Griphook."

"I want you to take charge here for a moment while I help Lady Lovell sort a document."

"Of course." With a nod, Griphook came down from the desk and motion for Aoife to follow him. Nervous and a bit shock – the news of her being a pureblood confused her. It seemed like this was a repletion of Harry's introduction of magic, but this time she was being shown to an office to speak about it.

But really pureblood.

'Oh come on Aoife, this can actually help us!'

'Help us?!'

'Yes, we can infiltrate Slytherin – enter through their social class and figure out the war before it gets worse.' The voice whispered back. Of course.

Having memories and personality traits of Harry, Aoife made an inner Harry while she became a whole new identity as she grew up, trying to figure a way to not confuse herself. Because even if she still was Harry, she was also now Aoife, a now pureblood witch.

While Harry, he was from the future; half-blood wizard that had many too many names.

"Now Miss. Lovell, I understand you have no idea that you are a pureblood witch, correct?" Griphook took her out of her thoughts, she nodded her head as she entered the small office he had led her through.

"That is correct, sir."

"Then by all means, we will have to do a small blood identification, which will require a few drops of blood." Griphook stated. "We must first confirm that you are who you speak of.

"Understood." Aoife stated, looking a bit nervous. Anything that involves blood still made her squirm. With a nod of his head, Griphook took out a small dagger and a blank parchment.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the small dagger and pierced thumb, allowing to puncture and draw blood. Moving her right hand to the parchment, she allowed three drops to fall before sticking her thumb in her mouth, returning the dagger.

It was a couple of minutes before the parchment began to be filled with dark ink.

**Name: Aoife Maeve Lovell**

**Age: 11**

**Birthdate: ****March 31st, 1960**

**Blood Status: Pureblood**

**Heir: Ancient and Noble House of the Lovell**

**Noble house of the Apollon**

**Inheritance: Properties of the Lovell **

**Properties of the Apollon**

**Vaults 195, 65, 85,193 and 50**

**Will: Closed and locked by Magical Guardian**

**Magical Guardian: by default Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Somehow, the information didn't still well with Aoife and inner Harry.

"It seems that you are indeed the heir of the Lovell family and as well the Apollon, which is a might surprise." The goblin stated, taking Aoife out of her thoughts.

"So…what exactly does that mean?" She asked.

"It means many things. One of them being that your magical guardian hasn't done a good job in taking care of you. Pureblood families here believe that family comes first before anything and being a pureblood child, they are cared even more since most pureblood families aren't able to bear more than one child without having difficulties." The goblin explains.

Aoife nodded at the new information, well now Harry knew why Draco was snotty rich prat.

"Okay…so what happens from here Mr. Griphook?" Aoife asked, nibbling her bottom lip, looking at him curiously. She didn't have any idea what to do and how to act like a proper heir for two lines, one being noble and another being ancient _and_ noble. Urgh, wizards and their customs.

"Well, first we can open your parent's will, since you are an heir to two lines of pureblood families and have not been properly taken care of by your magical guardian, we can void your magical guardian wishes of locking the will." Griphook explain, "And then we can proceed from there."

Taking a deep breath, Aoife nodded her head. When she was Harry, he was supposed to go and live with Sirius not her aunt. So if Dumbledore did the same with her, there must have been a reason for it…right?

Last time it was the blood wards, the protection against any threat. This time, she didn't have any threat behind her…so she should be fine, right? She shouldn't be in an orphanage if she was a pureblood witch…right?

Panicking, she sucked her breath as she watched the goblin searched through the Lovell and Apollo documents. Finding a perfectly sealed letter with what appeared to be her parents name and hers.

Oh, this was making her stomach churn badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And that is where I leave you off, in the suspense of what her parents will be told. Muwahaha!

Plus, I still need to figure out the names for them, I know all the rest just the names so the only reason why I'm ending it there. Hehe, anyways, I hoped you liked it! Oh, who likes inner Harry? I do, it's something I think would be a bit more different and it would also remind her - that she may have been Harry Potter but now she is Aoife Lovell. He is just going to be like a conscience that helps her when help is needed and a major point in the future.

Anyways, please leave your thoughts and thank you for reading!

Bye, Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lorn in Time**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o3**

**Summary: **When Harry found himself in the past, he is torn between changing the past or allowing it to be the same. However, his presences change many things – especially when he is now a she. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **M

**May contain: **Child abuse, cursing, starvation, emotional neglect, bullying.

**Author's Note: **Oh my, I wasn't expecting so many reviews for one chapter but thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you continue to like this one even better! So it's continued on!

**Review: bigman77:** Thank you for the suggestion!

**Catsfissh:** Thank you, I'm glad you do like inner Harry! Hmm, maybe I should do that, let's see what happens.

**DreamSlytherin17710:** Good question, here is how you can say her name: EE-fa Mayv

**Ptl4ever416:** Yay to inner Harry! And I hope your curiosity is satisfied with this chapter :3

**Guest:** Yes, cliffhangers ruin the mood! Muwahaha, enjoy this chapter then, hope it pleases you.

**Discb:** Haha nope, but its genetic thing with one of her folks.

**Fanfictionnatic:** Don't worry, the Dumbles meddling is something that is stemmed to something bigger. I really can't wait to get to that part because it's a shocker! SO there will be bashing here and a bit there, but not too much.

**Vangran:** Thank you for your review, I'll try my best to update as much as I can without being too longto wait on.

**Stromsten:** Thank you for your suggestion!

**Geetac:** Thank you.

**Nataly Skypot:** Gracias otra vez!

**God of all**: Thank you for your review!

* * *

><p>'Breath Aoife! You can't panic right now!' Harry hissed at Aoife, who was panicking like any reasonable person would.<p>

'I have a right to panic, what if I get thrown with someone who doesn't care about us, someone that is much worse than the Dursley's!'

'IT'S THE WIZARDING WORLD! I don't think they will treat you like that or any child that has magic…look at the Malfoys.' Harry said, pointing at nothing.

Wringing the hem of her dress, she sucked a breath before she asked – bluntly. "What happens if I do have a family here?"

The goblin looked at her, raising a non-existing eyebrow. "Well, Miss. Lovell, it would take a couple of months or a year, depending who is supposed to be in charge of you – if the will states you should have gone to a family."

Nodding her head in understanding she bit her bottom lip, 'Okay, so it will take a while.'

'Of course, we are talking about the Ministry.' Harry stated, rolling his eyes while he crossed his arms. 'What did you expect?'

'Right, that is true, but now, we have to figure out what the will states and also figure out why Dumbledore left me at the orphanage – which has so many health violations!'

'Right, that too…but now, pay attention, Griphook is about to read the will.'

Sitting up straight and as much as she could, a serious look on her face, Aoife looked at the goblin. Griphook unseal the letter, taking his time to get the documents out before he cleared his throat.

"_This is the will of Gareth Roosevelt Lovell, head of the house of the most ancient and noble of Lovell, son of Morrigan Ada Lovell neé Viridian and Roderick Marvin Lovell._

_With the magic's of the Lovell household and with Master Ragnok, manager of the Lovell Vaults, and Gilbert Vash Zwin, my magical-brother, present, I write this will if there should anything happen to me. _

_To my beloved Annabella, if this will is being read to you, then I have lost my life while helping with the after effects of the war or one of the many enemies of the Lovell family has finally gotten me. I leave you in charge of the Lovell family household and the seats for the Wizengamot. I would also have you activate the minor's protection against any threat. For I have seen death wash in my dreams, threads of spiders building up in my little Prinzessin future. _

_I also name my child, Aoife Maeve Lovell-Apollo as my heir to the Lovell family. And for once she reaches the age of eleven, I ask she may be allowed to enter the Lovell vault number 65 and be allowed to only take out any of the Lovell family books. Since there would be many questions she may have and they will guide her and answer her questions._

_If Annabella's life has been taken away and my little Prinzessin is still alive – just like I have foreseen, I announce that Gilbert Vash Zwin to take care of her as his own. If he is not available then, she is to be placed under the care of Abraxas Gentry Malfoy – her uncle twice removed from her mother's side. He has been informed about this and her certificate states that he is announced as Aoife's second godfather just as Gilbert has been announced to be her first godfather._

_I also leave a letter to Aoife, in hopes she forgives me for not being there. To not be able to hold my daughter, to not celebrate her birthdays and the many holidays. In which my hopes, your mother may have raised you. If not, then one of your uncles may have and have given you the love that I would give you._

_Sign by: _

_Gareth Roosevelt Lovell, head of the house of the most ancient and noble of Lovell, son of Morrigan Ada Lovell neé Viridian and Roderick Marvin Lovell._

_Witnesses:_

_Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank Master Ragnok, manager of the Lovell Vaults_

_Gilbert Vash Zwin, my magical-brother, head of the noble Zwin House_

_Dated: December 30th Of 1959"_

Blinking her eyes, Aoife opened and closed her mouth before settling on leaving it close. Her face was contorted in pain and misery. Her father foresaw his death, he foresaw her mother's death. Was he a seer? Was she a seer? Was that the reason why she was able to understand something that Harry didn't, as well have the sense of Deja-vu whenever something happen?

Wait…her uncle was Malfoy?! How?

'That would be the arrange marriages between pureblood families.' Harry stated, also in shock.

"That was the Lord Lovell's will, Lady Lovell neé Apollo also has one; do you wish for it to be read?" Griphook asked.

Letting out a shaky breath, Aoife nodded.

Accepting the nod, Griphook folded her father's will and returned it back inside the envelope and brought out another folded letter.

"_This is the will of Annabella Cora Lovell neé Apollon, Lady of the noble family of Apollon and Tremlett and Lady of Lovell – wife of Gareth Roosevelt Lovell, only daughter of Phoebus Gavin Apollon and Aibhilin Lynn Apollon neé Tremlett._

_With the magic's of the Apollon and Tremlett noble house, as well with the noble and ancient Lovell house, with the presence of Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Master Ragnok, manager of the Lovell and Apollo Vaults, and Abraxas Gentry Malfoy, cousin removed from the Tremlett family of France, I write this will if there should anything happen to me._

_To the only heir of the Lovell and Apollo, Aoife Maeve Lovell-Apollo, I leave everything. From the last galleon to the last family artifact that are held in the deep tunnels of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. _

_I had Master Ragnok merge the Tremlett and Apollon family vaults into one, for the Tremlett family in France had met their deaths during the Muggle's world war that was backed up by the Dark Lord Wizard, Grindelwald. And the very few Tremlett survivors, had both fled the responsibilities of the Tremlett household._

_My dear Aoife, your heritage has been mixed, for you are not only Irish, you hold the blood of the French and Greek of my ancestors and strongly hold the German and Welsh blood of your father's ancestors. Who have long lived for many generations, which can be traced all the way back to where the magic first sprang from the family. _

_I should warn you, for I believe your father did not inform you of in his will but will explain to you in further depth in his journals and family journals as well, that you have also some creature's blood, not strong enough to cause any changes but enough to separate you from the normal magical core of many witches and wizards._

_Also, the very distinct eye shaped of the Lovell family. My dear daughter, your eyes is the beauty of the Lovell, do not hide them from anybody. They represent who you and who your ancestors are. They are your inheritance that the Lovell family has wished upon you, for those eyes are the pride of the family. Your father's journal will explain in much more depth, but I ask of you to show them with pride, for I understand, just like your father was when he was younger, he hid them due to the fear of many disgusting people he knew, but he soon came to understand, that your eyes are Lovell's pride. _

_So my little prinkípiss, I ask for you to be filled with pride of who you are. I also ask for your forgiveness. I am sadden to see that I have to write this will, sadden that I may not be able to be with you; to see you grow into a young beautiful woman like my mother had. To not be able to show the traditions of the Apollo and Tremlett woman uphold._ _So in my place, I hope that your uncle, Abraxas Gentry Malfoy has raised you the way he would raise his son. Like his own._

_Aoife, my little prinkípiss, for once you reach the age of eleven, I ask Master Ragnok, to be allowed to enter the Lovell vault number 65 and be allowed to only take out any of the Lovell family books as well to be allowed inside the Apollo-Tremlett vault number 85 and be allowed to take out any book from the vault and to wear the Apollo-Tremlett necklace heirloom._

_I give you my love, my little prinkípiss, in hopes that you continue to grow strong, healthy and loved by your uncle._

_Sign by: _

_Annabella Cora Lovell neé Apollon, Lady of the noble family of Apollon and Tremlett and Lady of Lovell – wife of Gareth Roosevelt Lovell, only daughter of Phoebus Gavin Apollon and Aibhilin Lynn Apollon neé Tremlett._

_Witnesses:_

_Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank Master Ragnok, manager of the Lovell Vaults_

_Abraxas Gentry Malfoy, cousin removed from the Tremlett family of France_

_Dated: May 5th Of 1960."_

Letting out small sob, Aoife rubbed her eyes. Not allowing herself to cry at the moment. The goblin allowed her to take control again before he spoke.

"As your parent wished, I'll be writing a letter to Mr. Malfoy, explaining to him about the situation. If that is if you wish." Griphook stated.

Aoife nodded her head, "Yes, I would like that, it would be a better living place than the orphanage."

"As you wish, I would also be handing you the heir rings for the Lovell and Apollo-Tremlett family and if you wish, you may be allowed to enter the mention vaults and remove the Apollo-Tremlett necklace and any books you desire to remove."

"I would very much appreciate that." Aoife said, her voice very much trembled but still it was strained. The goblin nodded his head and moved around his office, retrieving two small boxes and placing them on his desk.

"After visiting your family vaults, we will be visiting your trust-fund to remove money for your school supplies, then I will show you to your family manger and explain to him what is going on."

"Thank you Master Griphook."

* * *

><p>Exhausted and still in shock, Aoife made her way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, choosing the double chocolate with hot fudge to eat. Allowing herself to wallow in her thoughts and argue with Harry.<p>

'I'm an heir to two lines of purebloods. My uncle is a Malfoy, so that means I'm cousins with Lucius Malfoy…' Aoife chanted in her head.

'Which also mean, you will be the aunt of Draco Malfoy in the future, cousin-in-law of Narcissa and Bellatrix Black.'

'Oh my goodness…that means the Lovell family _is _a dark family.'

'A very dark family if you have blood relationships to the Malfoy's.' Harry said, nodding his head.

'But there is a reason why it's a dark family. My mother…wow that sounded strange, but anyways, my mother said to be proud of our family name. There must be a reason why.' Aoife stated.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, 'I'm still regaining some of my memories – so I'm not that against with dark families from what we have seen, but the war…at least we can figure a way to stop it before it does get bloody and many lives are lost because of it.'

Taking the last spoonful of ice-cream, Aoife hummed, staring down at her hand. The Lovell ring placed on the thumb and the Apollo-Tremlett placed on the third finger. Weighing heavily on the fingers, shining underneath the sun.

The Lovell family ring, a silver band with a blue-green gem placed in the middle of the heart shaped Celtic Knot.

The Apollo-Tremlett family ring, a gold band with bright ruby placed on the rose and dark sapphire places on the lily design, on each side of the ring, the stem wrapped around the band and a white diamond placed between the rose and lily. It looked very wealthy, which made Aoife's stomach to do somersaults.

"Urgh…let's go get the school supplies now, I just want to rest." Aoife muttered to herself. Rising from her sea and throwing the trash out.

* * *

><p>"Hogwarts dear?"<p>

"Yes, ma'am." Aoife said, standing on the stool the witch had pointed. Her blond hair held back into a bun, and her sharp blue eyes analyze her before flicking her wand. The measuring tape moved by it self as she wrote the measurements.

"Excuse me, I was also wanting to buy seven robes to wear on a daily day, three formal robes, and four dresses daily wear and two formal dresses. Oh, and two black winter cloaks, one formal and the other for school." Aoife said, the witch nodded her head, "I would like for the robes to have the family crest on it, it that is okay."

"Of course, what is the name of the family?"

"Lovell-Apollo."

"Ah, alright, my dear, I'm done with the measurements, what colors would you like to have your robes?"

"Dark green, black, dark red and any color that would suit me." Aoife answered.

"Alright dear, come back in an hour and I'll have them ready."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, do you have any books you would recommend for beginning potions or any books that may be helpful with potions?"<p>

"Of course, right this way."

"What else would you recommend for potions beginners? See, I want to do well in potions…"

"Ah, a student that has shown interest in the art of potions, after we get the books, I'll show you the best cauldron and potion set that is for beginners, not that list the school recommends."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, little lady."

* * *

><p>"Okay, have all the books I need for school…I should probably get Wizarding customs, Ministry History, History of the Magic's and Noble Etiquette."<p>

'The fact that you are becoming a Hermione scares me.' Harry mutter. Aoife scoffed at him, 'Well, since I am now declared heir, I need to know these things! Or I'll make myself look like a fool.'

'I understand but can't we take this little by little?'

'I don't know how much time I have to myself. If I do get removed from the orphanage and begin to live with the Malfoys, I must at least be able to educate myself in what is going on. You also have stated, we must figure out where in the past, we are and how bad the war is. At the moment it doesn't look too bad. And since you don't know much about these times, I have to figure it out!'

'Okay, okay. Don't get snappy.'

Rolling her eyes, Aoife continued to browse through the shelves. Adding to her basket any book she thought she may need, which was only seven books in all. She had her family books, they would inform her more than any other books in the store.

* * *

><p>'Alright, I have books, trunk, picked up my clothes, have the crystal phials, the telescope, hmm, need a wand and that would be all…'<p>

'You would also need an owl or a cat, one of those if you wish.' Harry stated, making Aoife frown. 'Maybe next year, I have no one to write letters and I don't want to have a pet at the orphanage.'

'Yeah, you're right. Wouldn't trust the children to harm the poor animal.'

'I would believe they would kill him instead.'

Harry stayed silent, understanding how people can be cruel.

* * *

><p>Entering Ollivander's store, Aoife swallowed hard, nervously looking around the old store, filled with many wands and dust.<p>

"Ah, welcome!" Ollivander said, walking from to the front, with a big smile on his face. He looked a bit younger from when Harry visited him, but nothing changed.

"Ms. Lovell, I have been expecting you. A daughter from such old family. Yes, I remember, your mother's wand. Yes, yes, your father on the other hand – he had his from his grandfather, family hand down wand. Strong it was. But your mothers, yes, ten inches long, cedar wood core of a dittany and unicorn tail hair. Yes, it was perfect for her, she became a wonderful medic-witch." Ollivander said happily.

"Now, raise your wand hand and let's find yours."

Smiling shyly, Aoife raised her left hand and watched the measuring tape move, before glancing at the odd wizard who nodded his head and moved to the back.

"10 ½ inches, vine wood with a dragon heartstring core." He said, handing her the wand.

Picking it up with her left, she flicks it before placing it down after watching the lamp be destroyed.

"Oh no, hmm, let's see."

It continued for a few minutes before she reached the twelfth wand. "How about this one, 9 and 3/4, Alder wood, with the core of Dittany Stalk and Kelpie Hair."

Grasping the smooth dark wand in her hands, it hummed with happiness. Aoife smiled brightly before flicking her wand and watched the red sparks shoot out of her wand.

"Ah, just like your mother...it'll do wonderful for you."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the Eeylops Owl Emporium, she stared at a beautiful black owl, a white spot right in front of her forehead and beautiful golden eyes perched right in the front, staring right back at her.<p>

She felt the need to go to her, to pet her, to keep her but she couldn't.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, looking up, she started at the same male she saw passed by her in the pub.

"Indeed she is, the most beautiful one of them all." Aoife said, before looking at the owl, missing the surprise look from the male.

"Tell me child, where are your parents?"

"I'm an orphan sir, my parents have been dead for a while now." Aoife said softly, turning to the male. He hummed before looking at her carefully, "What is your name?"

"Isn't it supposed to be custom for the person asking the name to tell theirs first?" Aoife asked, her eyebrows knit together.

He chuckled, "Of course little lady, I'm Abraxas Gentry Malfoy, head of the Ancient and Noble family of the Malfoy."

Aoife looked surprised and shocked.

This was her uncle.

Bloody hell, he didn't sound like a bloody Malfoy.

"Uhh…" Clearing her throat, Aoife straight up before she spoke, "I'm Aoife Maeve Lovell-Apollon, Heir to the Ancient and Noble family of Lovell and Heir to the Noble family of the Apollon-Tremlett family." She answered.

Abraxas nodded his head, looking shocked and pale at the name. "You're alive." He whispered.

Well, that answered why he didn't know of her.

Bloody hell, can she get any more surprises today?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, since i felt nice I decided to post this chapter. Plus, I had practically all day to type it so I did and ta-da! I hope you liked it :)

Okay, now about the creature's blood in the family, it isn't too big...it's like the Malfoy's. They have some veela blood in them so yeah, they get some characteristics. It'll be like that, not a big of a deal. It'll be explained later, in a much better form. Hmm yeah, Malfoy...Uncle...surprise...haha yeah. Made the freakin family tree, so he is Uncle by marriage from mother's side of the family.

Uh...please review and tell me what you think?

Oh and thank you so much for the reviews in the last chapter, it made me all giddy and stuff :D

Also, I have realized that this is in six communities, bloody hell, I didn't know till I checked. I almost had a heart attack...but thank you. Now, I'll leave you guys and will see each other next week? I hope so. Bye! - Lucy


	4. Chapter 4

**Lorn in Time**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o4**

**Summary: **When Harry found himself in the past, he is torn between changing the past or allowing it to be the same. However, his presences change many things – especially when he is now a she. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **M

**May contain: **Child abuse, cursing, starvation, emotional neglect, bullying.

**Author's Note: **Hm not much to say but that I have a family tree of the Lovell and Apollon-Tremlett if someone wanted to see it. I would also like to thank you for all the follows and favorites! Your love is appreciated xD

**Review: bigman77:** Thanks for your review! Yes, the Malfoy thing was a shocker, but it was necessary in its own way. Malfoy's well, that will be revealed in this chapter and as well more further ahead. Pairings, no. I have no idea who to pair her up yet. Maybe later on, once they hit the age of puberty and more life drama/angst. But I do like your idea, maybe I'll think about it. See what I can come up with.

**Ptl4ever419:** Thank you! I actually went to the site and created it there. I'm still fixing some things, but, I'll have it posted on my profile if you wish to see it. Keep a look out for it!

**Vangran:** Haha yes and more family reunions are coming up! Oh, Abraxas is much more well-mannered than his son that is for sure.

**Discb:** Thank you!

**Thank you for reviewing: Thorillian, geetac, Nataly SkyPot, limisadvia and Guest-chan: **I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

><p>Aoife Maeve Lovell-Apollon, that was her full name but she still couldn't help that fate was playing a very sick joke. Glancing up from her father's journal, she sat across Lucius and his future fiancé along with some of their housemates…one of them she wasn't particularly happy to see.<p>

"So…this newbie is the Lovell heiress?" Bellatrix Black said, eyeing her up in down, disliking Aoife's upbringing.

Nibbling her bottom lip from saying anything, Aoife ignored her ad went back to her book. "Sadly, she is as she wears the rings to prove her blood status." Lucius said.

"Then sadly, I have a cousin worse than Muggles." Aoife drawled, standing up to glare at him. Ever since he was told that they were distantly related, he had only thrown her dirty looks and commented on her lack of pureblood education.

The anger look on his face made Aoife smirk, "What? I'm just simply saying from my observations." She stated. Grabbing her trunk, "So, dear cousin, I'm taking my leave since my presences is so ever ruining your air."

Bellatrix laughed at the sarcastic streak Aoife had, while Narcissa smiled apologetic to the younger girl before she turned to an annoyed Malfoy, hoping to calm down the pompous blond.

"She got you there," Bellatrix said, her smirk didn't fade one bit. "However, we need to get down to business when the others come in, before you go to your prefect meeting. Lucius nodded his head, "Of course."

"We need to be on a look out for others to recruit later on and you're going to suck up whatever attitude you have between you and your cousin because Our Lord would love to have the Lovell Heir in his army." Bellatrix stated, becoming more serious. Lucius knew, of course.

Lovell, a pureblood family that has lasted longer than most pureblood families,has been said to have dated closely since the beginning of their magic and probably way before they were even magic.

And with whispers of having Seer blood running in their veins, it made them want even more. Along with the idea that the heir of the Lovell family is connected to the Tremlett, practically royal family in France and most influential – she held power once she became the Lady of her houses.

Lucius knew all that, he been taught of is family heritage since he was young. And to deny any source of power to his Lord, would only cause problems for himself.

With an irate sigh, Lucius composed himself, "With Aoife is new to our world, she can be easily persuaded to our side as well, taking into account how the muggles have treated her, she will easily side with us."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Narcissa said, finally speaking. "If Lovell is indeed a Seer, then she will be shown by Lady Magic. There isn't much information about Seers since most information is passed down by family members, but we do know that those that are Seers or have any magical ability, Lady Magic is always there to protect them."

Well, there went the plan of persuasion…or any manipulations.

With a grim expression, Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders, "Either way, Lovell and Tremlett have always been Dark magic family; Apollon had always been Neutral to Dark magic."

"So meaning, she would be shone by the Light magic members." Lucius concluded. "Indeed, has your father changed his mind about Our Lord?" Bellatrix asked, Lucius sighed. "He is trying his best to persuade me into not joining. He did not specify why he refuses to side with him, but he made his stance and now since Aoife has shown up to be alive, he will try his best to keep her out of reach and if he ever discovers I have lied to him about being a follower, he may disown me and allow her to take the Malfoy name till she decides I'm deemed worthy enough to have my name return back to me and if not me, to any child I sire."

"Then you better not slip, you are no use if you lose your name. Malfoy's right now is the well-known pureblood family _in_ England that have nothing to do with Our Lord." Bellatrix stressed.

"I know that." He hissed back.

And he did. If he fucked up, not only would he lose his uses to the Lord, but also, he would become nameless and his tides to the Black family would be lost.

* * *

><p>Huffing in annoyance, Aoife slammed the door close behind her and walked away from her soon-to-be family members and a prick of a cousin.<p>

'Well, now that we kicked ourselves out of that compartment… where to?' Harry asked.

'I don't know but somewhere far away.' Aoife stated.

'We could have gotten information from them.' Harry stated out of the blue.

'I doubt it.' Aoife continued, dragging her trunk behind her before entering an empty compartment far away from the rest of the students.

'Bellatrix is most likely marked and probably her fiancé as well and any other Slytherins in the seventh year.' Harry continued.

'But do you really believe they will say anything to me? A newbie, also, I just got 'introduced' to magic not too long ago.' Aoife stated.

'But still…trying to get into their good side.'

'Harry, I really don't want to talk about it right now.' Aoife said, making Harry wince. That was the problem with them. Harry still had the same drive, the same motivation to continue and hunt down Voldemort – to rid of him before he becomes even more powerful. However, Aoife didn't have that motivation. She didn't have anybody close enough to gain that drive.

So they clash most of the time.

"AH, finally a com-…" Snapping back to reality, Aoife stared at beautiful emerald eyes, bright red hair and a bright smile.

"What's wrong Lily?" A soft voice asked behind the redhead.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't know this compartment had somebody." She apologized.

With a polite strain smile, Aoife shook her head, "It's fine."

"May we allow to sit here? Most compartments have become full and they are filled with people already knowing each other."

"Please come in." Aoife whispered, opening her father's journal, trying to get rid of the shock and tingling of her magic under control.

"Come on Sev, she allowed us to sit with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

'Mom…' Harry whispered, his voiced wavered, sounding broken as he catches a glanced at the eleven-year-old Lily Evans.

"Thank you for allowing us to sit with you." Lily said happily.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting anybody to want to sit with me." She whispered. Hiding behind the journal, her green eyes glazed as she looked at Lily, glancing at the young looking Professor Snape, before gazing back at her book.

"Oh…well…my name is Lily Evans!" Lily said, a bit uncomfortable before allowing herself to become comfortable. "And this grumpy here, is Severus Snape."

Nodding her head, Aoife closed the journal and placed it on her lap. "My name is Aoife Lovell." She said, keeping her emotions in check. She didn't know them, Harry did. She didn't have any emotional connections with them, Harry Potter did.

"Nice to meet you Aoife!" Lily said happily. "You have very unique eyes." Lily stated, a bright smile on her face. Aoife remembered that she no longer put the glamour's on but she still felt uncomfortable.

"Thank you…"

With a last smile, Lily began speaking to Severus, excitement laced her voice and Severus smiled at her softly. It pained her.

'She…she is so happy.' Harry whispered. 'They look so happy.'

'They do.'

'This is why we need to defeat Voldemort before he becomes too powerful and insane.'

'B-but…is it really my say?' Aoife asked, hesitant about even thinking about the future. "And…you don't remember exactly what happen before you appeared…as me.'

Harry winces, 'Yeah…but war will come if we don't do anything. We have information that can stop it from coming.'

'Are you sure it is Voldemort that we need to defeat?' Aoife asked, her eyes became it bit glazed, 'You know what I've been seeing…it may not be the whole complete picture, but the muggles do enter the war as well.'

Harry winced, 'Of course, but do they fight with us or against us?'

'That's what I can't see…I don't know and you don't remember anything but people dying both wizards and muggles.' Aoife countered back, looking away from the window to see Lily and Severus talking about a book in front of them.

With Harry not responding back, Aoife opens her father's journal.

_I've reached my eleventh birthday and vater has told me that I should be weary. He spoke that I would soon find my magical brother – depending on our magic. _

_He will be the one that will call me since my core is dark, his light core will search for mine. Vater explain to me that I would know when the moon is at its highest peak on Samhain._

_However, since us both will not know who are magical partner is, we will have broken visions. As seers, we see a vision differently. I am of Dark magic, which my visions will be seen in my dreams. My magical partner will be Light magic, they will see their vision throughout daylight. _

_Vater says our magic's will call upon each other's. I will feel my magic tug and have the sense of deep protections. As the Lovell family has said, our magic is meant to protect – even if it is done by magic others see as forbidden. The only person that would understand is our magical partner – for me it would be a brother. _

_We only have one partner that our magic connects us to. _

Aoife frown at the passage. She had figured that the Lovell family produces Seers, but there has yet been anything explaining why the Lovell family has the red ring around their pupils. Also, magical partner?

That was something new. To be able to see something whole, there has to be two Seers to able to understand. That didn't explain at Harry's time, did things change?

_Once we find our partner, our other half as Oma explained. Oma also explained, that a prophecy or a complete vision without both Light and Dark magic together, can't be properly told. That is why vater always grows annoyed when a so-call Seer sees a vision by themselves._

_Prophecies are a delicate poem that is recited by both Light and Dark Seers. Can only be explained by them alone._

'What?' Harry asked, coming back to consciences.

'Prophecies…are told by two people…not one.' Aoife stated, her eyes widen.

'But Dumbledore spoke a prophecy that only was told by one!' Harry yelled.

Aoife winced inwardly, scanning the elegant script of her fathers, looking at the different diagrams he had included. The height of a moon, elven language – which she had to research through her great-great grandmother's journal to be told that the Lovell family creature's blood is elven; which the father or mother, depending on who inherited the eyes, teach their child the language.

A family tradition that has been passed down from many generations. Something she wouldn't have the pleasure of having.

'I have to do more research about this.' Aoife said, running a hand through her locks.

'Yeah…who do you think will be your magical partner?' Harry asked. Aoife frown at the question, who indeed.

'If we are in the time of your parents, who else in the Light division are at Hogwarts?' Aoife asked. Harry tried to concentrate, the image of the Order of the Phoenix entered her mind. 'There's the Longbottom's and the Weasly's, Diggory…Prewett…' Aoife counted only to have her thought disturbed.

"Aoife?"

"Hm." Humming out of her thoughts, she glanced at Lily. Her face decorated a small frown, her lips pursed and her eyebrows knitted tightly on her forehead. Her green eyes narrowed as she stared at Aoife.

"Are you okay…you have been frowning for a while." She asked.

"Oh…it's nothing big. I'm just going over my Vater's journal." Aoife said softly. Her own dark green eyes soften towards Lily. Lily nodded her head and smiled, "Well…we are almost at Hogwarts so we might as well get changed. Severus went to change outside."

"Oh…that soon?" Aoife asked, surprised that time seemed to fly past quickly.

"Yup!" Lily grinned, causing Aoife to giggle.

"Alright then, let's change." Aoife said, standing up and easily getting her trunk from above and grabbing her robes.

Putting them with ease, Aoife took a deep breath and stared at the darkening skies, the tall trees passing by. She was returning back…coming back home.

"Nervous?" Lily asked, a nervous smile fitted her face as she fixed her black robe.

"A bit." She answered back, feeling completely at ease with Lily, her magic cooed with warmth and softness. It made Aoife nervous, but she welcomes it so easily.

Fixing her tie, she sat back down, her father's journal once more open. "So, what does your father say that is causing you to frown, if it's okay to know?" Lily asked, sitting next to Aoife once she finished.

"Hm…it talks about our magic. In my family, our magic is…mostly desired due to an ability we gain once we reach the age of eleven." Aoife said, stroking the letters. "Since I just learned about my family, I'm trying to understand what my magic is growing into…like my eyes. Apparently they are inherited by our ancestors who have the same ability I do."

"Oh…and what is this mysterious ability you speak of?" Lily asked, a grin on her face. Aoife smiled, "That is the family secret." She said, winking her eye and raising her pointer finger to her lips. Lily laughed.

"It's okay. If it's a family secret, then it has to be very old."

Aoife nodded her head. "It is, since both of my families have come from different lands. On my vater's side of the family, they come from East Germany, which was back then known as Prussia." Aoife explained, closing the journal.

"Wow… that is old." Lily whistles. Aoife nodded her head. "It is and there are so many facts that I still need to get through, there just so little time yet so much information I need to know."

"Well, you will eventually figure it all out. There still is time."

"Hm. You're right. I'm too excited that I just want to know now."

Both girls smiled each other, "Well, I hope you have the same motivation when it comes to homework." Lily teased.

"Oh, well just have to see." Aoife said.

The door slide open and in Severus came, changed in hand-me down school robes, looking all dark. "Hey Sev, took you long enough." Lily said. Severus sat opposite of her.

"I just met some unmannered students." Severus said, wrinkling up his nose in disgust. Lily groan, "Oh, please don't tell me someone bullied you?" Lily asked in concern.

"No, but they just irritated me."

"Hmm, well, there people like that. The least we can do is ignore them and in the hope they would eventually leave if not, plotting against them is a suggestion." Aoife said, a grin on her face. Severus snorted.

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the small boat next to a blonde boy, whose expression reminded her of Luna…"Hello, I'm Xenophilius Lovegood, I dare say, you have the strangest creatures hanging around you." The Shoulder length blond said, his voice was all but soft and airy.<p>

'Yup, that's Luna's dad.' Harry grinned.

"Well, Mr. Lovegood, I wasn't aware that I had any creatures near me, but I have been told that I do carry wrackspurts when I've become too heavily involve in thinking." Aoife said softly, a soft smile on her face and amusement shined brightly in her eyes.

Lily and Severus were confused, but Xenophilius was more surprised, but very excited behind his gray eyes. "My, my. Just call me Xeno. Anyone who knows of wrackspurts – knows more than they should."

"Then call me Aoife, Xeno." Aoife grinned as well as Xenophilius, however, their excitement grew more when a loud call from the hairy giant called out forward. The small boats began to move in the dark, listening to the water splash against the wood as they moved forward.

The darkness broke and the soft lights that Hogwarts herself shined brightly. The warmth of her magic singed in the fresh September air.

Humming in delight, Lily gasped, making Aoife blink and looked at the redhead. "Y-your eyes just glowed!" She exclaimed.

Blinking a couple of times, she stared at Lily with an unread expression. "Just now, they glowed…why?" Lily asked. Aoife didn't know what to say, but look up and see the castle coming closer.

"Don't know, but the castle sure is beautiful, more beautiful than the book describes." She murmurs; Lily forgot about her eyes and become awed by the sight, Xeno and Severus became entranced by the beauty and glow Hogwarts shined.

When the boats hit the shore, the four students made their way out of the boat into the soft dirt before they followed the giant and the rest of the group to the entrance, where the double doors open and Professor McGonagall stood proud in dark emerald robes. Her dark hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><strong>Arthor's Notes: <strong>And she finally steps on Hogwarts grounds! Not much, but a lot of conversations with Harry and her conflicts between trying to be the savior and just being another student. A bit more explain about her inheritance and her eyes, more reunions that Harry knows but complete strangers to Aoife.

Also, a small part about where her dear cousin Lucious stands and his father, who is already marked and what their plans are.

Anywho, please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lorn in Time**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o5**

**Summary: **When Harry found himself in the past, he is torn between changing the past or allowing it to be the same. However, his presences change many things – especially when he is now a she. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **M

**May contain: **Child abuse, cursing, starvation, emotional neglect, bullying.

**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Review: ptl4ever419:** I hope you enjoy looking at the tree because it took too much time for me. But I do hope it helps you understand the Lovell family.

**Stromsten:** Haha Xenopphilius, yeah…you just have to have him and his eccentric personality in here! And Snape, well see about him, tehehe.

**Vukk:** Hmm… I never thought of looking up the time since it was already dark, but now that you mention it, pretty late in the school day. Oh wow, waking up the next day just for your first-day classes must suck. Thank you for the information.

**Jo:** Thank you! I'm glad you like her, I'm trying not to make her too powerful nor all that and it is hard but I'm watching it. And yes, the flow is there. Thank you for mentioning it, I sometimes loose the flow, but I'm glad. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Fanfictionnatic:** Partner is surprise, they will be known on Halloween…aka Samhain. And Harry, Oh Harry… he'll try…but will he succeed? Please do look forward!

**Guest-chan:** I hope you do like where she ends up. It sort of obvious but still, hope you think it suits her. And muwaha, plans for her and Lucius, ah…you'll love their affections for each other. Enjoy!

**Moonserenity7**: Here are the next chapter! Please enjoy!

**Thank you for reviewing Nataly SkyPot, Lizzosaur, and god of all: **I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

><p>Aoife stood proud but nervous as she glanced around the Great Hall in awe. It never ceased to amaze her on how beautiful the castle looked. Sighing blissfully, she smiled and followed the rest of the first years forward, ignoring the older students. The ceiling was enchanted as ever, watching the starry night sky with floating candles. The four long tables filled with the older students, whispering amongst each other as they studied the first years.<p>

Aoife watched around her, stopping when the first years in front stopped. Looking at the front, a stool, and an old hat sat. The hall was in silence before it broke by a not too beautiful voice.

"_Another year passes by with time ticking away, _

_Many new faces come, it is time to be sorted_

_Wherever shall you place?_

_For your family awaits._

_To comfort each other when upset,_

_To stand together against enemies,_

_To help one another when it gets rough,_

_To teach each other with new information,_

_I shall discover your traits and give you a home you will love,_

_I will place you with those you will come to care,_

_For that is what I been made for by our beloved Founders,_

_May you be placed with the bold and brave with the great lions of Gryffindor?_

_Or may you be placed to those who are loyal and caring of the sweet badgers of Hufflepuff?_

_Or better yet, why not be placed to the wise and thirst of knowledge of the Ravens in Ravenclaw?_

_Maybe not, how about being placed with the most ambitious and united of the snakes in Slytherin? _

_Now come, allow me to place you with your new family, only time is just ticking away."_

The sorting hat sang, allowing some first years to jump as it came to life out of nowhere. But once the song finished, everyone was clapping and the nerves calmed down.

"Now, I shall call your name and you will step up and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said in her sharp voice.

"Sirius Black!" She yelled.

Black shoulder length hair moved forward, standing proud and arrogant, sat on the stool with a big grin on his face.

It took about five minutes before the hat shouted Gryffindor.

The table of the Lions clapped the loudest, but it also seemed some of the students were weary of having a Black in their own house.

The names continued to be called, Amelia Susan Bones to Hufflepuff, Edgar Bones to Ravenclaw, and Charity Burbage also in Ravenclaw.

Edison Avery was first to go to Slytherin.

Before she knew it, Lily Evans was called, looking nervous, Aoife smiled at her and Severus grinned at her, pushing slightly forward and whispering good luck.

She was soon sorted to Gryffindor, making Severus smiled in pain because he knew. Knew that if he was sorted into Slytherin, his relationship with her would be strained by the animosity against each other's houses.

Xenophilius was proud to be sorted into Ravenclaw, which Aoife politely clapped at him with a big smile on her face.

Then her name was called, "Aoife Lovell."

Taking a deep breath, she walked forward. Ignoring the whispers from the pureblood families she knew would be desperate for information.

She was supposedly dead.

Sitting on the stool, the hat covered her face. "_Ah, a unique mind we have here."_ The hat murmured. _"Hmm, there is plenty of loyalty and patients here, would be great as a Hufflepuff…but no…the seeking of knowledge is there, yes…good quality for a Raven, ah, another seer… oh my, there are three natural born ones this year…yes."_

Three seers? Well, there was her and most likely Xenophilius…but who was the other one?

Biting her lip, she thought about the people she knew get called, could one of them be a seer? It was a gift for magic and since her family is ancient, they may be a pureblood…so could it be the Bones family?

Hearing the hat chuckle, Aoife blinked her thoughts away. "But, I see ambition here, you hide it from the others…it would be great use here. Yes, you would perfect this ambition the best, you would do well in SLYTHERIN!"

Removing the hat from her head, handing it to the professor with a polite smile and headed to her table, were polite clapping was heard.

Sitting with the rest of the first years, next to Avery.

Remus Lupin was sent to Gryffindor, along with James Potter, which Lucius could be seen sneering at the name, Peter Pettigrew, who Harry started cursing at. Anthony Mulciber was added to the Slytherin house along with Severus Snape, who sat next to Avery while Mulciber sat in front of her, followed by Evan Rosier at next to him, but Aoife ended up ignoring the rest of the students that were called up to the stool and sorted only to observe the boys sitting around her.

Dumbledore stood up which caught her attention. "Welcome to all the new students and I welcome back the older students to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore greeted, his grandfather smile etched in his face as he open his arms as a welcoming gesture. "Before we began the fest, allow me to give a short announcement. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, just as its name says! Magic is forbidden in the corridors, and please do not forget, the list of banned items can be found in your common room announcement board or the caretakers office. With that being said, please tuck in."

When he finished speak and brought his hands together, the food popped in front of the students. The many aromas danced in the air, the clinking of the silverware against plates sounded around the tables. Soon plates being to be piled with food and Aoife couldn't hum in delight as she piled some mashed potatoes with some steamed green peas and carrots along with a piece of grilled chicken.

With dinner being eaten and desert, students began speaking amongst each other, especially the first years began to introduce themselves.

"So, Lovell right?" Rosier asked, placing his napkin on top of his plate. Aoife nodded her head, "Yes, Rosier correct?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, it's a surprise though." He said.

Aoife nodded her head, "Of course, I've been told that many believed I had died with my mother."

"Pardon for asking," The boy next to him asked, "But where have you been if you weren't dead?"

"Mulciber, right?" She asked, Mulciber nodded his head. "I was placed in a muggle orphanage. I didn't come to know of my heritage till I had received my letter on July."

"Muggles, who would have placed you there? Of course not your mother." Mulciber said. Aoife nodded her head, "She didn't, and the Matron of the orphanage said I was found in front of the door. Someone had placed me there in the dead of night, who it was, I do not know." She stated.

Avery, Rosier and Mulciber looked disgusted and Severus looked a bit shocked but hid it with his blank face. "The goblins told me that my parents will was closed off, so neither was my uncle or my magical uncle where able to get to me."

"So are you able to leave that muggle place?" Rosier asked.

"Not yet, since in in the Ministry has someone else as my magical guardian, they will need to be changed and it will take up to a couple months till a year. Also, with the muggles having their own adoption progress, it takes up to few months till two years, depending on the orphanage." Aoife explain, taking a sip of her juice, a small frown on her face. "So, it will be a while before I'm placed with my uncle."

The people around her took the information, storing it deep into their minds for later. With that being said, the conversation was over and new talks about families and soon to be classes began.

Aoife stayed silent as she watched everyone.

Harry commenting about who would be Death Eaters in the future and who was inside the Ministry, the ones he was able to recognize.

The rest, either fled the country or died in the first war.

"Will all the first years fall me." Lucius said as he stood up from his spot. The food all done, desserts gone. Stomachs filled up with food and sleep cornering their minds.

They followed the blond aristocrat prefect and as well a brunet female down the maze of the dungeons, before stand in front of a damped wall, two portraits on its side.

"Herbaria."

A door appeared and opened automatically, leading them inside to the Slytherin common room.

Silver and green decorated around the room, fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece– casting dancing shadows. Two black couches surrounded a small table that held books stacked up, sitting near a fire place. A desk sat in front of the two couches with a lamp sitting on a corner.

Long table was off the far corner, near a two bookshelves that sat next to each other and a black framed board with papers already pin sat next them before two more bookshelves followed. In the other side that followed by a few stairs up a small platform, another long table filled with chairs sat underneath an empty portrait before following near an open arch that lead further inside. An armchair sat in a corner with a round table was hidden in a corner farther away from the fireplace and was near the entrance.

This was her new home.

The students piled inside the common room, standing before Lucius and the girl.

"Welcome to Slytherin, the home of the ambitions and cunning." Lucius spoke, his voice strong and powerful.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, the sixth year perfect and this is Elizabeth Nott sixth year perfect." Lucius introduced, "In Slytherin, we are seen outside as perfect – united. We protect each other and we only bring in nothing but the best grades. We stay out of trouble and avoid detentions if possible. We gain points not lose them. Inside the common rooms, any misunderstanding, any fights, any arguments are settle in here. We do not show weakness to others or they will use that to our disadvantage."

With a nod of his head, Lucius observe the first years before he smiled – a weird but professional smile. "Professor Slughorn will come in tomorrow to speak with you guys, explain you more about the rules and introducing each other."

"Alright," Elizabeth said, stepping up forward. "The common room is to hang out or try to do homework, but if you follow us through the arch, we will pass some portraits before we reach to doors, both opposite of each other." She explain, leading the students forward and Lucius following behind them. "On the left side, the first years girls dormitories and on the right the first years boy dormitories. Inside there will be a small common room, few chairs and tables along with some bookshelves, then you will see three doors, each door will lead to your room along with your roommate that you will have for seven years. Both will share the room equally as well with the bathroom. Following further down the hall, the older year's dormitories, each the same as every year, except for the perfect, they all share one dormitory. And if the house is lucky enough to have Head Boy or Head Girl, they gain their own room to themselves.

The Perfect's dormitory is all the way down the hall pass the seventh year's dorms, the door will have the letter P engrave, find that door if you have any questions or have a problem. We prefect are here for you."

"Now, with that explain, let all head off to bed. We must all be on time for classes tomorrow."

Being dismiss, the girls went to their left the boys went to their right.

Too tired to argue, too tired to speak, and too tired to observe the small common room they own. Heading to the doors, trying to find their own room.

Aoife stifle a yawn as she reach the third door on the right side of the room.

_Aoife Lovell_

_Alecto Carrow_

'Fuck…' Both Harry and Aoife though, her eyes blinking twice before she shook her head and headed inside the dorm, allowing the other girl to figure out.

'Ward your side of your room, place any protection wards you are able to place.' Harry thought, allowing her to see the names and movements of the practice wards he knew.

'Okay.' Aoife thought quietly, slipping her wand out and quickly placing them on her bed before she changed into her pajamas, closing the curtains and allowing sleep to take over her muggy mind. Only hearing the door open, footsteps shuffle inside and the door closing behind them and more steps walking to the right side of the room. Clothing shuffling before the bed groan, silence follow.

* * *

><p>Morning flew quickly. A cold shower to wake up fully, hair pulled into a messy bun with bangs falling in place on the side of her face, single strands fell of the bun.<p>

White blouse button up, tucked inside the black knee skirt, black sleeveless vest covered by the black robe.

Black knee high socks and black flats, Aoife sighed and looked at herself in the mirror before nodding to herself.

Hiding the Lovell-Tremlett necklace underneath the white blouse, she placed the heir rings on her fingers before she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag and headed out to the common room.

"Good Morning."

Blinking, she looked to her side and a smiling Rosier walked next to her.

"Good Morning." She said softly, nodding her head as she continued down the dim lit hallway.

"Had a nice sleep?"

"It was wonderful, how about you?"

"I would have rather slept a bit longer." The brunet stated. Aoife smiled, rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't mind waiting for the other guys? I feel like we will make a wonderful group."

Aoife raised an eyebrow but nodded none the less. If Rosier was already making a political move, that would mean one will eventually have to choose who to lead said group.

"Alright, let's wait for them in the common room!"

Humming in agreement, Aoife followed him to the black couches, few people were scattered around, the older years nowhere to be seen, except for some second and third years. A few minutes, Snape, Avery, Mulciber and a blonde hair girl who was speaking to him familiar.

"Ah, good morning guys!" Rosier said, standing up from the couch, motioning for the group to sit.

"Rosier… I see you are starting." Avery stated, sitting next to Aoife, Snape sat on her other side. Mulciber and the blonde girl sat next to Rosier.

"Yes, it's better to start than later." Rosier stated, sitting up straight. "We will eventually figure out who will lead, for now we just enjoy each other's presences and get to know each other."

It was simple, but it also meant much more than words. If you are found to be weak you would be destroy and not only that, you won't be accept in any other groups that become formed later on the year. Especially people who had the blood status wasn't pure.

All nodded their heads, "Alright! Shall we all proceed to the Great Hall?"

* * *

><p>September slowly dragged on. A week of introductions and talks about the rules. A week of recognizing and memorizing your way through.<p>

People you should avoid and people you needed to befriend.

Classes began, homework was handed out.

Homesickness to those that had a home, a family they loved.

Pleasure to those that wanted to avoid home and their rules, parents that abuse, or orphanage that forget you even exist to them.

Aoife felt exhausted but content. Her friendships between Xenophilius didn't break just for being in Slytherin. Lily and Severus invited her to the library and work on the given homework.

Pureblood politics being fought inside the common rooms and soon settled, especially when Mulciber started sprouting Mudblood out loud and in front of her and Snape only to land himself in the hospital wing.

Lucius was impressed with the spells Snape had thrown to him, but Aoife warned him off.

_"Leave my group alone or you will regret it."_ _She hissed at him. Her green eyes glowed a bit before turning dull. Lucius seemed annoyed that she was in his way of a good duelist. _

_Avery seemed annoyed with her by pushing away a good political connection before she snapped at him. "He may be a Malfoy but Tremlett holds more power than him as well if he messes up, I will be the one that holds the Malfoy power."_

_That shut Arabella and Avery. Rosier was impressed and Celera Greengrass entered the group._

Aoife was politically powerful and mentally.

Avery was mentally powerful with average influential political power.

Snape was magically and mentally powerful.

Arabella Parkinson was average magically powerful balanced with every powerful connection with social parties.

Mulciber was politically powerful with average magically powerful.

Celera was magically powerful and held helpful connections to gossip outside school.

That was the group Aoife was in and she had informed them, that if they did anything to do with the Dark Lord that was causing havoc or had anything against Muggleborns she would leave and Snape would follow – making their group loose power.

And no one wanted that.

So agreements where made between them and they eventually held more power than the rest of the first years.

September was all about grouping into position and it was a pain but it had to happen.

Mabon was celebrated by Aoife and the group, which she had explain that it was a requirement of a Lovell to practice, especially when it had concern her magic – which she didn't give away too much, they understood.

Soon October slowly entered and Aoife's visions began. Samhain was soon to come and Aoife had to find her magical partner before it came.

But she was having no luck at all and it was frustrating her and the group was able to sense it but they couldn't ask, because asking for the family secrets meant you were planning something.

But they had to when Aoife had suddenly collapsed on her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And the actions soon begins! Ha, so I leave it off in suspense, anyone willingly want to guess what happened to Aoife? Just guess, let's see what you come up with!

Anyways, thank you for reading and I do hope you review and tell me what you think.

Aoife is now in a good political group and if she can keep them close and away from Lucius along with the rest of already Death Eaters, she can get many opportunities to a better or maybe worse future.

Some known character and some OC's but they aren't too important at the moment.

Well, that is al, see you next time and don't forget to review! Bye, Lucy.


End file.
